


10 things I hate about Sirius Black

by Moonshoes97



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i think this is based on the movie 10 things I hate about you but i'm not so sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes97/pseuds/Moonshoes97





	10 things I hate about Sirius Black

“Have any of you lot seen Remus?” Sirius asked as he walked inside the dorm. James and Peter shook their heads.

“No, he was here a few minutes ago but left in a hurry.” James said. “Why?”

“I need him to help me with the potions essay.” Sirius said, looking at Remus’ side of the room as something caught his eye. There was a piece of parchment on Remus’ pillow, and being who he was Sirius couldn’t stop himself from going over and picking up the parchment. He started reading out loud. 

“Ten things I hate about Sirius Black  
10\. I hate the way you get all the girls you want.  
9\. I hate the way you disturb me whenever I try to study.  
8\. I hate the way your side of the dorm is always the messiest.  
7\. I hate the way you flirt with every single girl.  
6\. I hate the way you turn into Padfoot and lick my face to get me to wake up.  
5\. I hate how you manage to get me to make your homework(Which you should really learn to do by yourself).   
4\. I hate that Severus is always the victim of your pranks.(This one goes for James as well)  
3\. I hate how you make me laugh so easily.  
2\. I hate how you know my ticklish spots.(And don’t you dare share those with James).”

When he got to the last part he didn’t read it out loud, didn’t feel the need to share with the others quite yet. Not until he knew if it was true.   
He stuffed the parchment down his pocket with extra care before heading towards the door again. “I think I saw him go to the library.” He said over his shoulder before rushing towards the library where the werewolf indeed was. 

Sirius slumped down next to him and pulled up the parchment.  
“Is this true?” He asked, throwing the parchment down in front of Remus who looked at it before turning bright red and looking back down at his book.

“Where’d you get this? You’re not supposed to read it.” He mumbled.

“Is the last thing true?” Sirius continued, not bothering to answer Remus question of where he got it. Remus gave a barely visible nod. Sirius grabbed the collar of Remus’ shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Why didn’t you just say something?” He asked with a grin. 

1\. But the thing I hate the most about you is the way you make me feel every time you smile at me. I hate that you make me love you in a more than friends kind of way.


End file.
